


Kitten

by mothdruid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Kinks, Kitten, M/M, Smut, name calling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdruid/pseuds/mothdruid
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo have some kinks that mesh together.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	Kitten

Kuroo looked down at Kenma who was currently on his knees. Kenma had decided to be a slight tease all practice causing this predicament. Kenma's cheeks were covered in a pink blush. He knew what was going to happen. Kuroo was going to fuck him, that's the whole reason he acted the way he did at practice. Kuroo and his family were recently on vacation, making it an official week and a half since they had last done anything sexual.

Kuroo's hand suddenly came down and cupped one of Kenma's cheeks. Kuroo smiled softly at Kenma, knowing very well that he wanted this. Kuroo moved his hand down Kenma's face, placing it next to his mouth. Kuroo ran his thumb over Kenma's lips, causing Kenma to open his mouth. Kuroo pushed his thumb into Kenma's mouth. The warmth of it sent a wave of pleasure down to his cock. Kenma closed his mouth around Kuroo's thumb and started to run his tongue around it while sucking gently. 

"Do you like that?" Kuroo started to speak. Slowly pushing his thumb in and out of Kenma's mouth. The way his lips moved and wrapped around it was a sight that drove Kuroo crazy. "What a little slut. You'd take anything in that mouth."

Kenma moaned out at the name he was called. Kenma had always been into name calling when it came to the bedroom. Kuroo loved to indulge Kenma's kink. Kuroo knew the one name that drove Kenma crazy, he always danced around it until he had Kenma begging. Kenma could feel himself getting slowly harder. Kuroo's thumb suddenly disappeared out of Kenma's mouth. It was covered in saliva, which Kuroo smeared across Kenma's lips. 

“K-Kuroo, please.” Kenma squeaked out. Kuroo’s lips curved into a devilish smirk, this was what he loved. Kenma’s eyes were filled with want and need. Kuroo’s hands travelled to his waist band, pulling down his gym shorts to reveal his length to Kenma. Kenma loved how red Kuroo’s cock already was, needy for his mouth. Kuroo was larger than normal and Kenma loved it. Kenma pushed his tongue out, licking a stripe along the underneath of Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo shuddered at the sensation of Kenma’s tongue. 

Kenma slipped Kuroo into his mouth and sank all the way down til he was nestled against Kuroo’s black pubic hair. One of Kuroo’s hands moved to the wall in front of him, steading himself. The other hand went down and tangled itself into Kenma’s locks of hair. Kenma moaned around Kuroo as he bobbed his head up and down, flattening his tongue to run it along Kuroo’s sensitive spot. Kuroo’s hand tightened in Kenma’s hair as he started moving faster. Kuroo’s breath started to come out heavier and occasionally in gasps. 

“You look so good baby, sucking my cock like that.” Kuroo breathed out. Kuroo could feel the heat starting to coil in his lower stomach. Kenma felt his hair getting tugged, pulling him off of Kuroo’s cock. A small strand of saliva, stretched out between Kenma’s tongue and Kuroo’s cock, started to slowly detach itself from the two. Kenma’s mouth looked completely fucked and Kuroo loved it. Kuroo gestured for Kenma to stand up, hand loosening from Kenma’s hair as Kenma rose up from the floor. “Look at you, you look so fucked. You know how much I love that, don’t you baby?” 

Kenma moaned pressing himself against the wall as Kuroo closed the space between them, cock still out and standing at full attention. Kuroo started to kiss down Kenma’s neck, his one hand tangled in Kenma’s hair while the other was tightly gripping onto his side. Kenma arched his back against the wall, pushing Kuroo’s unclothed member against his clothed one, shuddering at the sensation. Kuroo grinned into Kenma’s neck at the reaction from Kenma. Kuroo had always slightly wished that other people knew how slutty Kenma was secretly. 

Kuroo pulled back, letting go of Kenma’s hair, and turning Kenma around with the hand on his hip. Kenma was now facing the wall while Kuroo was rocking his hips against his clothed ass. Kenma was starting the curse the fact he still had his gym shorts now. Kenma pushed his hips back, wanting to get Kuroo as worked up as possible. Kenma felt Kuroo’s hands slide down his sides stopping at the waistband of his gym shorts. Kuroo’s index fingers slowly slide under the sides of Kenma’s shorts. Kenma looked back at Kuroo, opening his mouth slightly and pouting his lips. 

“Why are you giving me that look  _ Kitten _ ?” There it was, the name that drove Kenma crazy. Kenma felt his cock twitch at the pet name. Kenma pushed his ass back against Kuroo’s crotch again, causing Kuroo to grip his hips even harder. Kuroo’s pupils were blown with lust, reminding Kenma of an animal ready to eat their prey. Kenma suddenly felt cold air hit his cock and ass, due to Kuroo pulling his shorts down. “Are you gonna answer me or not,  _ Kitten _ ?”

“C-cause I want you. I need you.” Kenma moaned out due to suddenly feeling Kuroo’s hands grab his ass. Kuroo draped his body over Kenma’s body, hands starting to spread Kenma’s ass open. Kuroo licked the outside shell of Kenma’s ear causing Kenma to buck back, pushing hips spread ass against Kuroo cock. Kenma heard Kuroo growl deep in his chest, then feeling a sharp smack on his ass. Kuroo reached his hand up to Kenma’s mouth, placing his fingers out. 

“Suck then.”

Kenma engulfed the three fingers connected to Kuroo’s hand, running his tongue all over them. He coated them in as much spit as he possibly could. Kuroo was humming pleasantly while rocking his cock in the crevice of Kenma’s ass. Kenma slowly started making a slurping noise the longer he had Kuroo’s fingers in his mouth. Saliva slowly started to make its way down Kenma’s chin as Kuroo continued to finger fuck his mouth. After Kuroo decided his fingers were wet enough, he slipped them out of the warm wet cavity. 

Kenma felt Kuroo’s fingers suddenly prod at his entrance. Kenma gasped when he felt one finger slowly slip itself inside of him. Kuroo wore a devilish smirk across his face as he started to finger fuck Kenma’s ass. Kenma was pushing back on Kuroo’s fingers, trying to take them deeper inside of him. Kuroo slipped a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Kenma out. Kenma was a moaning mess under Kuroo’s touch. 

“More, please. K-Kuroo, give me more.” Kenma begged with a whine. Kuroo pulled his fingers out, causing Kenma to look back quickly. Kuroo opened his mouth, letting a bit of spit to drop down off his tongue onto Kenma’s asshole. Kenma felt the head of Kuroo’s cock rest against his opening. 

“Tell me exactly what you want,  _ Kitten _ ?” Kuroo purred out in a deep voice. Kenma tried to push back onto Kuroo’s cock, but Kuroo gripped his hips, stopping him from moving. 

“Your cock, I want your cock so deep ins-” Kenma’s words then turned into a drawn out moan caused by Kuroo pushing the head of his cock into Kenma. Kuroo slowly sank into Kenma, one hand gripping Kenma’s hips and the other in his hair. Kenma arched his back, shivering at the feeling of Kuroo full sheathed inside of him. Kenma loved this feeling, the feeling of being full of Kuroo. It’s like their bodies had been designed to fit each other. Kuroo pulled out gently then pushed back in with a little bit of force. Kenma started to rock himself back on Kuroo’s cock, his cheeks turning a reddish color. Kuroo tugged on Kenma’s hair a little bit, groaning at the sight of Kenma fucking himself on his cock. 

Kuroo let go of Kenma’s locks, running his empty hand down the curvature of Kenma’s spine. Both of his hands gripped Kenma’s hips as he started to pick up the pace and fuck into Kenma. Kenma threw his head back in pleasure as he let Kuroo pick up the pace. The sound of skin slapping started to fill the club room as Kuroo started slamming into Kenma. Kuroo had started groaning and growling as he fucked into Kenma, occasionally nipping at the skin covering Kenma’s shoulders. 

“You like that,  _ Kitten _ ? Love the way I fuck you? Love the way I breed you?” Kuroo groaned out as he slammed into him from behind. Kuroo had never been embarrassed about his own kink. His own sex kink for breeding and Kenma’s kitten kink meshed so well together. Kuroo’s hand reached up, threading his fingers into Kenma’s hair, pulling back enough to make Kenma arch his back intensely. 

“Yes, yes. Breed me Kuroo, please. I need your cum inside of me.”Kenma whined as Kuroo started thrusting with more force. Suddenly Kenma felt Kuroo’s cock hit his prostate, causing his entire body to tense up. Kuroo groaned at the new tightness engulfing his cock, continuing to hit Kenma’s prostate. Kenma felt a tight heat start to coil in his stomach, the feeling signalling that he was close. Kuroo felt a similar heat start to creep up. 

“Want my seed deep inside you huh,  _ Kitten _ ?” Kuroo grunted out as he was almost to the edge, having almost a death grip on Kenma’s hips. Kenma moaned out loudly, feeling the heat fully engulf his body as he came to Kuroo’s words. The tightest of Kenma coming pushed Kuroo over the edge, coming inside of Kenma as he fucked them both through their orgasims. 

Kenma slunk against the wall in front of his, Kuroo resting an arm against the wall to stop him from crushing Kenma. Kuroo gently pulled himself out of Kenma, resulting in a shiver from Kenma. Kenma’s hair was covering his reddish face. Kuroo smiled at him, brushing a section of hair out of his face and kissing his cheek. Kenma sighed out at the contact, smiling back at Kuroo. 

“I love you, Kuroo.”

“I love you,  _ Kitten _ .” 


End file.
